Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus which displays an icon, a display form of which changes, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Icons are used to notify the user of device statuses and setting states. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-177365 (patent literature 1) describes that when a list screen is displayed again after the user changes the setting contents of a desired setting item by selecting an icon, the icon indicating the just changed setting contents is highlighted on the list screen. With this display, the user can recognize correspondence between the changed setting contents and the icon. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-121654 (patent literature 2) describes that an image capturing scene is automatically determines based on features and the like of an image to be captured, and an exposure value, shutter speed, strobe emission amount, and the like are controlled according to the determined scene.
In an image capturing apparatus which is operating in an image capturing mode in which the image capturing scene is automatically determined, as described in patent literature 2, assume that the currently determined image capturing scene is expressed by changing the display form of an icon. In this case, as indicated by an auto scene icon 401 as a button icon shown in FIGS. 4A and 4B, the display form of the icon automatically changes according to the currently determined image capturing scene. In such display state, when the user instructs to display a list screen of icons required to select an image capturing mode, an image capturing mode selection screen 500 shown in FIG. 5 is displayed.
In this case, an icon such as the auto scene icon 401 shown in FIGS. 4A and 4B, the display form of which is changed from a default display state (button icon 501 in FIG. 5), may be displayed as a button icon 501 of the image capturing mode selection screen 500. However, when such display control is executed, the user can hardly understand the meanings of icons on an icon selection list screen such as the image capturing mode selection screen 500. On the other hand, when the image capturing mode selection screen 500 is displayed, the display form of the button icon 501 may be used independently of the display form of the button icon on the immediately preceding screen. However, when such display control is executed, it is difficult for the user to recognize the correspondence with button icons displayed on the icon selection list screen such as the image capturing mode selection screen 500. For example, in case of the display control in which the user touches on the auto scene icon 401 to re-display the image capturing mode selection screen shown in FIG. 5, it is difficult for the user to understand the correspondence between the selected auto scene icon 401 and any of the button icons in the icon selection list screen.